The Phoenix Effect
by wolfelja1999
Summary: Shepard grow up on the rough streets of New York with the help of an old friend who turned him in to the man he was today. Now as he faces the impossible threat of the collectors and builds a team he needs help now more than ever. Rated M to be Careful and for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PHOENIX EFFECT**_

 _ **Hi Wolfelja1999 here and welcome to my new unbetaed story, I own nothing.**_

 _ **Thoughts =**_ _Thoughts_

 _ **Speech =**_ "Speech"

########################################################################

New York, Earth 2068

 _Can't look back, Can't stop, Have to keep running._

Looking over his shoulder despite himself he see's the gang following, A group of large boys marred in scars and rugged clothing, slowly gaining on him.

 _If I duck in to the alley I can hopefully hide_

The boy turns quickly in to the trash packed alley kicking up water from the murky puddle over a sleeping cloaked hobo scouring for the perfect spot to hide. as soon as he see a perfect spot behind some boxes dives behind them.

 _Maybe they won't look. There dumb they won't think to look here, oh god who am I kidding._

The Boy thinks to himself crouching lower, pulling his ragged clothing tighter towards himself and brushing the black hair out of his eyes. He couldn't believe how cold it was. He thought he was use to it by now. He'd lived on the streets for years now. Had been since he was 5, Parents dead, No where to go and with care being worse than hell he had little choice. Now he was in this situation hiding from the fewer people he had considered friends.

"Come on out, you little Bastard" A gruff voice called out, Gryff, The leader of the Clawes, "You really thought you'd get away with it" Gryff was the biggest of the Clawes with long tied back blonde hair and a built body. " WE WERE FAMILY!" Crap he thought.

"Gryff, Buddy, Pal, Look its not what you think" The Boy states slowly trying to calm him.

"You betrayed us! Sold us out!" Gryff screams back. "Your dead you little runt"

"It wasn't me! I told you I thought something might go wrong and you didn't listen" The boy yelled back. But now Gryff didn't care with a nod of his head him and the four other Teens began to move down the alley unsettling everything in their way as they inch down closer to the boy.

"Got you" Gryff says as he grabs the boy and lifts him up by the throat with his left hand. " Because of you the Clawes are just us five now. We've gone from greatness to nothing and its all your fault" Gryff screams right in to his face spittle flying everywhere and then a mild blue glow covers his right hand before Gryff punches the boy sending him flying down the alleyway. "At least Ive still got my amps" He mutters to himself as he send the other Clawes to grab the boy. Barely conciouse the boy rushes the nearest teen only to be caught by a punch to the side of the head and going to another teen who promptly grabs him allowing the others to take more punches at him till hes barely consience. "You had to be a little snitch didn't you" Gryff sneers out.

"If you would kindly step away from the boy, we can end it here and no further damage must be dealt" An old weary voice calls out. The source of the voice the old man who had been lying asleep at the entrance to the alley. As he stood his body lithe and whilst showing his advanced age still looked strong. His clothing which consisted of a large hooded cloak, over the top of a black shirt and trouser's which were worn and rugged. His long white hair running out under the hood and blocking his face bar the slight hint of a scruffy beard.

"Shut up Gramps and go back to sleep" Gryff anwsers snarkly, and when the old man refuses to back down he begins to get enraged. With a nod of his head the two teens not holding the boy start moving towards him. With a deep resigned sigh the old man straightens ever so slightly and as the first teen leans in to attack the old man strikes. With a quick thrust of his wrist a blue glow strikes the teen launching him backwards and in to the air where he strikes a nearby wall. The other teen lost at the lack of his companion looks around in shock before the old man strikes him tight to the throat which promptly sends the boy in to unconsiouceness.

" I will give you one last chance to leave" the old man mutters darkly. The two teens holding the boy quickly drop him grabbing their fallen friends and fleeing the alley leaving Gryff on his own. Gryff moves towards the old man allowing the boy to climb to his feet using the boxes for average.

" You think your tough shite don't you old man" Gryff snarls angrily with in arms reach of the man. With a loud pop a dark red blade appears out of Gryffs wrist and he stabs out at the old man catching the old man straight to the chest where he pulls him tightly to him. As the man gasps for air Gryff lets go and looks in shock at what his anger has caused him to do before fleeing in terror. As soon as the coast is clear the young boy runs towards the old man whos now leaning against the alley wall breathing heavily and cursing to himself.

"Oh god why did you do that, you didn't have to help me, who are you?" The boy asks rapidly and worriedly. "We have to get you to a hospital" He continues looking about rapidly as if wishing for help to come.

"No Boy, I need three things first, Your name" The Old man mutters heavily

"My Name's John, John Shepard, why do you need my name" The boy questions shocked.

"Because John I now need you to swear to me that what happens next you will never repeat" The old man replies derlirousley but the dark gleam to his eyes shows he is being serious.

"I swear it" John replies, as he does a tight gripping sensation grabs his chest before quickly fading.

"Then John I hope this doesn't break your mind" The old man whispers before walking slowly in to the middle of the alley. As John went to support him the man pushes him back before he looks at his hand where a vivid blue glow appears pulsing out his hands. "The Names Harrison by the way, Harrison Peverell." and with that the man throws his head backwards as pure energy pour from his hands and launchs upwards from his head, The Old Man, Harrison's laugh filling the air.

 _ **########################################################################**_

 _ **Thanks for reading reviews appreciated, Constructive critism more than helpful. Hope to have the next chapter out by Thursday evening.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Phoenix Effect**_

 _ **I Just have to see how happy I was when I looked at The Phoenix Effect to see favourites, follows and a fair amount of views. Thank you everyone. In response I decided to get this Chapter done sooner. Again Thank you and I own Nothing. Also Minor descrepancies with the time zone I was off by roughly 100 years in the last chapter however this one fixes the mistake.**_

 _ **########################################################################**_

All at once as John watched the strange old man, Harrison, that had saved him from what ever his fate might have been if he hadn't intervened. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening as the glow was almost unbearable to look at. Slowly the glow began to dim and as it did John was shocked in to disbelief. The old ragged man that Harrison had been was gone. He more or less looked the same apart from one key diffrence. He was young looking. Harrison now stood tall his body strong as if he'd just come out the miltary, His long, limp white hair was now a curled vibrant black that gave him an aristocratic look. His dull green eyes now shined with an emerald light and hints of blue at the edge's. His wound was gone not a trace.

"What, how, huh, you... you should be dead" John stuttered out, he liked to think he was brave but this was something unheard of before, " For all intents and purposes you should be dead but you look better than you were before"

"That I do" Harrison chuckled out, His voice now rich and strong, "I do think the how can wait until we are in a slightly more secure location, I believe my little light show might have drawn some unwanted attention" True to his word sirens could be heard closing in on them. Looking John straight in the eyes Harrison asked " Do you trust me John"

"I don't know but you did help me" John anwsered

"Good enough for me" Harrison replied, grabbing John by the arm "You might want to hold your breath" He warned before he turned slightly and with a loud crack they were gone from the alley.

 **-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-**

Appearing in a large hall John looked around in amazement whilst taking deep lungfulls of air after feeling like he was being crushed in a tube. The hall was clearly that of an old fashioned home, furnitured as such with very little actual technology bar the bare essentials being displayed.

"But what, huh, how, we..." John stutters

"Were in an alley 4 miles away, yes I noticed" Harry mocked beginning to walk down towards a living area at the end of the hall. However he didn't make it far before he stumbled clutching his side. Confusion forgot John rushed to his side almost instantly supporting the man as he helped him to a sofa.

"I thought that weird trick you did had made you better" John questioned

"It did" Harry anwsered , "But it takes a lot out of me and ugh sometimes takes awhile to really kick in"

"What even was that" John asked

"It would be easier to show you" Harry replied before promptly grabbing Johns head and headbutting him.

Almost instantly John mind became filled with images and mermories of not his own. Memorys of a cupboard, a large castle and magic. Then the horros of war and constant life and death situation before finally it seemed like the man in the memories was happy with a family and kids.

"What was all that" John moaned slumping in to a chair across from Harrison.

"That was general background of my life" Harry anwsered " You see when I made you swear to me in the alley it makes you unable to tell anyone what you know about me with out my permission. That leaves me happy to share some information about my life with you." Harry continued " I was born on July 31st 1980..."

"That would make you nearly 190 years old " John interrupted

"Indeed it does" Harry replied. "I will continued if you won't interrupt" John just nods his head at this "Okay then, when I was one my family was murdered by one of the early biotic users like my self. Our ability was unfiltered and allowed us a wider variety of skills to the common biotic but age has dilluted them. The people of my time claimed it as magic and hid ourselves away from the rest of the world. The man that killed my family was called Tom Riddle but went by the moniker Lord Voldemort. He used his power to spread his agenda and instill fear. However when he tried to kill me he could not, why I have never known. For the next 10 years I lived unknowing before being whisked away for training at 11. There the next 7 years were frought with danger and death until at 17 Voldemort who had returned from the dead finally perished for good. However as time passed on my friends began to grow old so did I but much more slowly, You see whilst trying to end Voldermort I collected items that claimed to make the user the master of death..."

"Master of Death, how can you be master of death?" John interruppted again.

"Quiet and I will continue" Harry muttered. "In a way they gave one a long life and made them stronger. But there major gift was the ability for a creature long since extinct called a phoenix to pass on its abilty to be reborn when it dies." Harry continued sadness beginning to creep on to his face. "A friend of mine was bonded with one such creature till he died, It was named Fawkes. So Fawkes gifted his essence to me allowing my unique ability, on the condition I can use it a max of 12 times. On the 13th it will cause my body to create a blast simlair to that of a supernova on a tiny scale."

"So that explains your weird trick and sort of explains how we got here but why did you save me?" John asked.

"I feel like you are going to be special John and I want to help you. I want to train you and give you a true life away from the streets." Harry replied honestly

"And if I accept what then Harrison" John questioned

"Then Ill train you physically, mentally, bioticlly. I'll also try and be a friend and mentor"

"I've got no where else to go" John stated " The Clawes think I betrayed them and I have no family." John pondered to himself "Okay Harrison, I accept"

"Please call me Harry"

 **-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-**

New York, Earth 2172

 _Four years later._

"So John, we're not going to see each other for while now" Harry stated looking out over the transport terminal. Over the last four years under Harry's guidance John had grown in to a fine young man. His body lean but muscular his dark hair shaved short with the barest hint of stubble beginning to poke through. Under Harry's tutalage his mastery had over his biotics had grown strong. Enough so that when he had enlisted with the Alliance Navy he had been given the Vanguard Designtaion, reserved for does with the strongest and most well trained bionics.

"I guess not" John replied, "What are you going to do now Harry?" He questioned, "Your can't just stay on Earth can you?"

"That was my plan, yes" Harry replied a small grin appearing on the edges of his face as he thought about how many times John had tried to convince him to change his mind.

"But Harry you lived through it all, the biggest change's in Human History yet you don't explore any of it." John anwsered

"I explore Queen's" Harry Joked

"You know what I mean" John chuckled, "Just do me a favour keep in touch but go get out their and see the universe, please for my sake"

"I'll make sure to keep in touch and the other thing, well I'll think about it" Harry replied. There really was nothing keeping him here now Harry thought, With John leaving there was nothing stopping him, and he had always loved to explore.

 _"All ALLIANCE PERSONEL PLEASE REPORT TO DOCKING BAY C16"_

"That's me off then" John muttered hoping his friend would heed his advice. Sticking out his hand for Harry to shake, He was unsurprised when Harry pulled him in for a manly hug.

"Good Luck out there Private" Harry joked giving a mock salute. John replied with a salute of his own as he headed off. Both unaware how much life would change over the coming years.

 _ **########################################################################**_

 _ **In regards to Harry's transformation imagine regenration from Doctor Who mixed with the biotic blue colouring. I wanted to do a twist on the immortal MODHarry Genre and I thought this was a suitable way to show it. Now the next chapter will be a brief overview of Mass Effect 1 Shepard decisions and Harry's minor interferences and a time skip to the start of Mass Effect 2. Please leave a review if you liked it or have any construcitve critisms again this chapter is unbetad.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Phoenix Effect**_

 _ **I am wolfelja1999 and I just have to say how thankful I am for the follows, favourites and reviews it was great thing to see this morning. Thank your for reading. I own nothing.**_

 _ **##################################################################################**_

 _SSV Normandy, Terminus System, 2183_

In the board room of the ship that saved the Citadel, Commander John Shepard, stood facing out over the galaxy. It had been a trying few years he thought. The Alliance had allowed Shepard the freedom that he required to grow and be better whilst maintaining him. It hadn't all been peachy. The Skyllian Blitz was nightmareish to even think about but his desciosion then had been the focal point for him being placed in the N7 program. Then there was Saren. That indoctrinated son of a bitch. Saren had almost personally seen to the galaxies destruction. With Benezia dead Liara didn't know what to do so she stayed for now. He had fallen for her, hard, Shortly after saving her. She had allowed him to decipher his mind and helped point him to Virmire. Virmire. A world that he loathed more than Soveriegn. Saren was trying to make krogans, free of the geneophage, but husks to do his bidding. Wrex had wanted to use the krogans, But even he had seen what they truly were. Then there was losing Ash. She'd waited to activate the bomb, giving her life in the process but allowing us to reach the next step to destroying Saren. When Saren had attacked the Citadel they weren't prepared, They wouldn't listen to reason. But as much as he disagreed with the council not even they could argue it now. But when Soverign turned on the Destiny Ascension he had made a tough call. Save the council but at the cost of some of the Alliance. He had made the descion that if the council died the council races would be unsure of how to help in the conflict. He had made his descions and he would pay for them when he was dead.

It had been 11 years since he had left Earth, 11 years since seeing his friend. Harry had kept in touch for awhile but after the Skylian Blitz he went quiet. He had sent one message, That he was alive and well, but after that nothing. Shepard only hoped his friend was finally seeing the galaxy.

 _ **##################################################################################**_

"Why is it always me" moaned Harry diving behind the desk as weapon fire impacted the spot where he just was. He had finally left Earth shortly after John, as he traveled he saw new things and the changes since his childhood. But his old habit of gathering trouble had soon go him at war with the Blood Pack. It started as him walking in on a deal for high class chems and the Blood Pack "elimanting" him to keep their secret safe. 4th life gone in a moment. When he had refused to die they started a personal vendetta against him, Most likely for his unique abilities.

"Come out you runt" yelled the Krogan Battlemaster that apperared to lead this group.

"The person you are looking for is not available please try again later" Harry joked. Drawing his pistol and The Sword of Gryffindor, One of the few things he'd kept, Harry charged his biotics and disapparated.

Right in to the middle of the clustered Blood Pack. With a quick slice he decapitated a nearby vorcha whilst the rest were thrown backwards in to walls, death on impact, the only one left was the Krogan Battlemaster who had stumbled to his knees. Looking directly in to the barrel of Harry's pistol the Krogan said one simple word.

"Mercy"

 _##################################################################################_

Shepard pondered where his friend could be now. He had made new friends over the years, Joker who was an excellent piliot and just as much a comedian, In a fight he was as useful as a brick due to his bone diese, Garrus, a turian badass ex-c-sec member who had helped start their chase of Saren. Then there was Tali, an energetic quarian who he drew quite close to.

Just as Shepard decide his next move alarms sounded all over the ship as it rocked viciously. Sprinting to the console he began the process of setting up the escape pods stealth fields and distress beacons. Just as he finished Liara sprinted in to the room.

"Shepard, we're being attacked" Liara told him her voice breathy

"Make sure all crew are beginning to evacuate and then go" Shepard replied grabbing a fire extinguisher and trying to put out the nearby fires.

"Jokers not leaving, neither am I" Liara argued

"I'll haul Jokers crippled arse out myself, you just get to safety" He yelled at her, when she refused to move. "Go" he ordered. This seemed to get through to her before she sprinted towards the escape pod. Sighing to himself Shepard headed toward the cockpit, walking through the partial spaced and destoryed CIC, how could they have been so unprepared, who could do such damage he thought. That an many more questions but they could wait his helmet could only stand so much pressure. As soon as he made it to the cockpit he could see Joker trying to do anything to save her.

"Joker, we have to go" He yelled

"I can still save her" was his sharp reply

"Joker, she gone and its no use you going down with the ship to" This seemed to do the trick as with a sigh Joker started to get up. Leaning forward to help Shepard grabbed his arm and lifted.

"Hey ouch watch the arm" Joker grumbled as they moved towards the last escape pod.

As Joker finished strapping in a huge blast rocked the ship launching Shepard away from the pod. "Commander" Joker yelled as Shepard slammed his hand on the launch button. At least his crew would make he thought as the pressure in his helmet finally gave, letting the precious oxegon out leaving him to choke as he hurled towards a nearby planet. Shepards last thought was of his friends.

 _ **##################################################################################**_

"Project Lazarus will commence as plan"

 _ **##################################################################################**_

 **And theres that. This chapter was mostly filler to show what sort of person this Shepard is, What Harry is up to and to explain how many of his "Burning" he has left. Next Chapter will start at Shepard's first meeting with the Illusive man skipping the tutorial mission due to it being a ballache to write. Thanks for reading and review if you liked it. Latest the next chapter should be out is Thursday evening.**


End file.
